Purest light and eternal darkness
by BeyondNormality
Summary: Slighty AU Shinji is abandoned by his father and is left to wallow in loss and pain, 10yrs later the angel war begins
1. Default Chapter

Authors note; LO EVERYBODY! This is my 1st fanfiction, so if you are gonna flame me, be gentle. PLZZ!!!!! All there really is to say is that I've been reading fanfiction for YEARS now, I thought, why not give it a go. The first two chapters for this fanfiction are to act, as a prologue, so as to tell you how the universe began in my fanfic, so don't flame me for not bringing any NGE chars into it! They will appear in the third chappie, that's a promise. I would also really appreciate it if some of you would help with proof reading my work; I've not done myself a profile so if u want a shot at proof reading my work, or want someone to proof read your work, send me an e-mail at demondemon69yahoo.co.uk. Ty everybody -  
  
DISCLAMER: I don't own evangelion and I neva will (Demon starts sobbing uncontrollably)!!!!! If this story contains any material from any past fanfiction, no matter how remote, it was not of my doing; my fingers just seem to register what my subconscious is thinking!!!! On with the story!!!!!!  
  
THE PUREST LIGHT AND ETERNAL DARKNESS  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE FALL OF LUCIFER ...(epilogue)  
  
In the beginning, god created the heaven, earth, moon and stars. All was bound to his will. All fulfilled their duty. The sun would rise and set across the gentle sky, a constant reminder of eternal change; the plants and trees would grow from the earth, turning deserts and wastelands, into green gardens of paradise; the first man and the second woman, Adam and Eve, complimented each other and were perfect to populate the Earth and gain dominance over the lower forms of creation; the stars would shine with an ethereal glow when all was dark. A beacon of hope to all of Gods creatures; the Angels and Archangels, gods loyal servants, immortal and pure of heart, would guard and protect the creations of God, from any impurities that would dare forsake the Oni-Powerful's creation. All was right with the cosmos...until evil was born.  
  
Evil first appeared, when God grew restless and tired, from the extreme trails and labours, which drained his strength. When this new side of God took control and dominion of the All-knowing's celestial body, it turned God on his creations, gaining sadistic pleasure from destroying the creations of God. This new persona took even greater pleasure in knowing of the cruel irony, that God was killing its children, but not of its own free will. With great difficultly and strength, God banished this new side of him to the deepest and darkest corners of all existence. After a period of time, the rejected side of the Oni-Potent began to grow and manifest. It began as nothing more then a vacuum in the vastness of space.  
  
Fate and destiny held much heartache and pain for God and its children before the perfect utopia was allowed to be born.  
  
While time monumental went past, God sensed something familiar, growing in the darkest reaches of nothingness; something new which God itself had not created. This new being, greatly scared God, as God never had encountered such a presence with such raw power, and a lust for destruction before. God was worried for its potential knew no bounds. God felt as if all could be lost if this threat was not dealt with the up most speed and strength. God knew this evil could taint the purest of souls, turning once innocent minds into cold, and twisted abominations of their previous forms. God, in his haste and desperation, sent his mightiest and most cunning Archangel, Lucifer, to defeat the unknown entity and leave no traces of its existence. Mighty was Lucifer in strength and grace, almost equal to that of the All Mighty itself. God told Lucifer that it would over watch him and protect him in the upcoming battle. Though God, as mighty and powerful as it is, could not prevent the tragedy that would befall its greatest of heroes, purest of saviours, and most noble of children and itself that cosmic day  
  
Lucifer flew across the heavens and stars to meet with the new evil; the evil sensed that the incoming entity would perfectly suit its dark and corrupt designs. As the entity began to concentrate, it could see through its mind's eye, a mighty angel. The first criteria it could distinguish was that the angel flew with 6 pairs of wings; the wings shone with a white glow that could be considered beautiful and majestic, as well as full with raw power. The angel's eyes were midnight blue, close to a brown shade but definitely blue. These blue orbs portrayed great grace and confidence, as if eagerly challenging any that would appose them; at the same time, they held such kindness and compassion, as if willing to sacrifice anything in order to do the right thing.  
  
As Lucifer closed in on the dark emotions he could sense emitting from the unknown entity, he came into view of the creature that was on one of the moons of Jupiter, as he landed, he found himself for the first time ever in his immortal life, gasped at what he saw.  
  
Before Lucifer were countless volcanoes, which spew boiling hot magma that, held the potential of tearing mortal flesh from bone in seconds. If it weren't for the fact that Lucifer was an Archangel, he would have been dead as soon as he landed on the natural satellite. As he followed the dark flow of energy with his eyes, they have rest on a being he had never seen before. The being appeared to have no shape of form, as if it was a huge mass of darkness. Waves rippled through the expanse between Lucifer and his mysterious enemy.  
  
Lucifer sensed the intense emotions emitting from the heart of the beast. The angel of might grew restless and wary with the evil entity, and drew his mighty sword, the light bringer, from its resting place. The blade was known among all who saw it and its master sparring on the plain of the all- knowing. The blade was engraved with what appeared to be magic ruins. The beast deduced that they were a special incantation that allowed the blade to glow with gentle, azure blue warmth, as if drawing the beast in, daring it to touch its sharp and menacing edge.  
  
Lucifer began to shudder unconsciously when the being began to change its outward appearance. When the transformation was complete, Lucifer couldn't help but stare at his target's new form. The beast appeared to have taken the form of a female, as the body was accented with a menacing glow, and was unclothed, allowing the endowment to be showcased for the entire universe. Her raven-black hair crawled down to her knees and held a flawless quality, as if she was a goddess...or a demon.  
  
Her black, seductive eyes portrayed such power and lust, that they called any mortal, who dared to look into them, to their doom. Behind the façade of the perfect breasts, knee-length hair and her cold black eyes, lay a power so great, Lucifer was unsure if he could win. Lucifer, done with the redundant staring contest, and spoke with a voice that held confidence and power.  
  
"I am known as Lucifer, the light of god. I come on my fathers orders to destroy the creation that he had not made with his own will, and remove it from existence" Lucifer allowed himself the tiniest of scowls, hoping that the entity would not put up a fight  
  
"Pathetic...you believe you can destroy what even your father couldn't kill?" the entity's eyes danced with terrifying power and a twisted sense of pleasure. Seeing Lucifer eyes burn with hatred and resentment towards drove her wild, the power of the knowledge she had was limitless, the fact at all the pieces of jigsaw were in place, with Lucifer being unknowingly linked to God and have a vessel right in front of her, she couldn't help herself but laugh at the fact that her plan had been set in motion, and soon, the foolish angel would take the bait and fall into her trap, where there was no escape and no-one, not even the all-loving God would live to see another sunrise.  
  
"Hold your tongue foul demon! Least I deprive you of your ability to form coherent speech and lies!! My father is a noble and mighty being who will not waste his time of such impure and foul scum!!!!"  
  
"Foolish angel! Your father would never risk the life of his children if he could help it! He sends you because he is too weak to even protect himself! I am his strength and power!!! I am his confidence and intellect!!! I am your father's better self"  
  
Lucifer stood still, trembling with an uncontrollable rage at such blasphemy! How could such a lowly creature allow their tongue to throw up such filth and vomit, as if it was the truth? Lucifer unconsciously opened and closed his right hand, as if aching to wrap his hands round her neck, and slowly drain her body of all life.  
  
Without another word, Lucifer rushed the female, with his sword, coming overhead, with a clear intent of slicing her vertically. She sensed what the arrogant angel was about to try; to her, Lucifer appeared to be moving in slow motion, his battle cry almost stretching on forever, and his eyes danced murderous rage.  
  
What happened in the next few seconds had Lucifer stricken with fear and pain. The angel of truth found himself moving through the air at impossible speeds, seeing his sword coming swiftly close to her head, only to cut through air. The next thing he knew was the sharp pain where his neck was connected to his shoulders.  
  
If anyone was to watch in super slow motion, they would be able to make the female sliding underneath the unexpecting angel; then when the angel landed, missing his target, the woman rapped herself round the angel in an position, that at any time, would be considered arousing and erotic. As her fang teeth began to grow abnormally fast, closing in the on the slow angel's neck, she could feel a great rush of adrenaline and power coursing through her pulsating veins, knowing what she was to do next.  
  
The next few moments in the universe were quiet, as not a single breathe or sound was unleashed. Then as if all at once, a demonic wind howled through the universe, making all that felt it shiver with fear and lost hope, while the combatants were encased in the apocalyptic hurricane, a loud, agonizing cry resounded throughout the cosmos. This was no normal cry of pain and loss, but the cry of a soul being shattered, and a fallen Archangel dying...  
  
The being left standing had an ethereal glow, with dark, bat like wings. The wings, that belonged, to a foul and evil demon. The eyes portrayed great satisfaction and sadistic pleasure at what they had just accomplished. They had defeated the most powerful Archangel with such ease that it was child's play.  
  
In a final act before heading off to its final destination, the demon stood to his full height and proclaimed in a voice like thunder that made the heavens shake and God cower "I am REBORN!!!!!!!!!...I am coming for you dear brother, to rob you of what you care the most, YOUR PATHEIC HUMANS!!!!"  
  
As the new evil tested it's crimson wings, a first darkness covered the cosmos. Many dark hours were to come and few were going to survive....  
  
-End of chapter 1  
  
Hoped you liked it, send me a review or e-mail of what you think and don't forget to go easy on the flames. Don't worry about the chapter lengths; I am hoping on making chapter two 5000 words long and chapter three 7000 words long  
  
Til next time! 


	2. Noble sacrifices, and a prophecy foretol...

AUTHORS NOTES: Lo again! I AM SO SORRY BOUT THE LATENESS OF THIS UPDATE!!!!! Secondary scool jus doesn't let up on exams! Here's chapter 2 of "Purest light and eternal darkness". I want 2 thank all the peeps who sent me reviews, good bad. I HAVE 5 REVIEWS!!!!!!!! I thought I was only going to get 2, shows how much confidence I have in my work and self. If anyone is willing, please send me an email. I will give a reply to my reviews 1st then got then on with chapter 2. In this chapter, you will find out how Lucifer was defeated, wot evil deeds are committed, and what will become of God's greatest champion.  
  
Cyber Undead; I have heard many myths on Lucifer; most sound pretty much the same as you have mentioned. Lucifer was supposed 2 be the light of god before becoming a fallen angel, or something like that...TY 4 THE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Konous the Grey; u already hate me demon?!?! Well then you are going 2 want 2 her dead after this chapter;-) TY 4 THE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Shinji-higurashi- thanks for the kind comment on me prologue. I will try to update as soon as possible; hope u like this chapter. TY 4 THE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Vicious1; appreciate the vote of confidence m8. Lucifer is a pretty cool char isn't he? Lucifer is going 2 be one of the main char in this story. TY 4 THE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
YggdrasilOmega; is that ow u spell ur name? Ty 4 the flame. Helped me on course. OMG!!!!! My story is plot less demon begins to cry. The problem will be dealt with IMMEDIATELY!!!!! demon performs the Gendo position  
  
Disclaimer; I've neva owned Eva I neva will. R U HAPPY WITH YOURSELFS!!!!!!! On with the story!!!!!!  
  
""=Speech or quote []=Thoughts or telepathy  
  
Speech=evil Lucifer  
  
Speech=true Lucifer  
  
Purest light and eternal darkness  
  
Chapter 2:Noble sacrifices, and a prophecy foretold  
  
As the demonic figure took flight among the heavens, it could see the splendour of the universe without any fear of retaliation. Saturn's mighty storms danced with such ferocity and power, that the now departed Lucifer would float and watch them with awe; Jupiter's rings effortlessly played around their master's face, where they were colder then the space that surrounded them. One thought constantly rang through the evil's foul and twisted mind [this new body is so powerful!!!!!! What a fool Lucifer was, not to willingly join me....] The previously Archangel's body, grew a smile, that would only suit a psychopath, or being, that held great satisfaction at what it had done and it yet had to do.  
  
The evil could only laugh at what it had accomplished. It howled at the irony at how the mighty "light of God" had fallen so easy, so easily beaten. It was as if the light of God could be easily overwhelmed by the darkness that had at one point, showed God true pleasure. It then remembered how God metaphorically spat at that rush of adrenaline and ecstasy, and exiled the true side of itself. The evil commanded its blood- soaked wings to work harder and faster, as in to exact its revenge much sooner. As the reborn evil grew closer to the Oni-potent's most treasured planet, the blue planet Earth, it remembered that it could only enter paradise either as an angel or mortal, which had passed beyond. The evil changed its course and began to soar higher and faster then ever thought possible, as if to try to reach the heavens at unprecedented speeds; as it grew closer, it could see the towering gold gates that protected the perfect paradise, which their awe-inspiring height and radiant shine, they acted as if they were dictators on who could enter the plain of true paradise, and who was banished to purgatory. As the demon closed in on the overwhelming gates of paradise, it changed its outward appearance to what Lucifer looked like before his drastic improvement.  
  
The 6 crimson coloured wings slowly retracted and were replaced with 6 angelic wings, which held an ethereal glow to them. The evil laughed at the small number of angels guarding the gates, they appeared to be very anxious and worried, as if waiting for someone or thing to arrive. Judging by the weapons they held, they were expecting something powerful and very dangerous. One angel had a bastard sword, revealing some of the cool hard, angelic steel that laid inside of the crest-engraved sheath; another guardian held what appeared to be a double edged axe, as on both sides were fine pieces of craftsmanship, as each blade was so finely sharpened, they appeared to cut through the air itself. The leader, an Archangel held a two- pronged spear. Longinus. The spear was well known and was believed to be even more powerful then Lucifer's long sword, the light bringer; the spears power was almost limitless and was unsurpassable in speed. Longinus was a crimson colour, as if the weapon had been painted with the blood of its victims. The helix spear was the only known weapon that could destroy an angel's body, though the spirit would sill live on. The angel, who wielded the powerful Longinus, held a arrogant and self obsessed aurora, as she held her chin high above the others and marched in such an unheard of manner, that it greatly appealed to the evil as a sign that not all angels were perfect soldiers or well disciplined. This certain guardian of justice and truth thought she was superior to her brethren in every facet conceived possible, though not every angel, or Archangel is permitted by the all- mighty to wield the ultimate weapon; even Lucifer had only ever remembered using it once. The power Lucifer had felt inside of the lance when he had sparred with it was unnatural, the power seemed....alive; it was warm to the touch, and yet at the same time menacing. It reminded Lucifer that the lance was created for only one thing. Destruction. [Looks like I get to have a bit of fun before I kill the all-mighty after all, or even better, cause my brother even greater suffering] With this thought, the evil grew a wicked smile, as it realised how to make the upcoming and decisive battle an easy and flawless win. It laughed that its internal joke, on how easy Lucifer had fallen to the evil within himself.....  
  
Flashback  
  
The next few moments in the universe were quiet, as not a single breathe or sound was unleashed. Then as if all at once, a demonic wind howled through the universe, making all that felt it shiver with fear and lost hope. While the combatants were encased in the apocalyptic hurricane, a loud, agonizing cry resounded throughout the cosmos. This cry came from the heart of the howling winds and predatory lighting, though this was no normal cry of pain and loss, but the cry of a soul being shattered, and a fallen Archangel dying...  
  
As she poured her essence, her life force, her very being into Lucifer's once pure and angelic body, through the impurity of broken flesh, the foul hurricane's strength grew immensely as did her power. [Not long now, just a little bit longer Archangel, then I will show you the true joys of the cosmos]. She found with every passing second, she felt even more strength and control then she ever did before as she drew this new-found strength from within the guardian of kindness and good. The lighting and mighty winds, appeared to be dancing, as if celebrating a flawless victory..........  
  
With her essence inside of him, She knew that he wouldn't last long against her methods and advances. The moment she had done the evil and tragic deed, her body fell on to the ground, as if struck by the lighting that so eagerly bent to her will. Not soon after her body fell, the angelic form of Lucifer fell to the ground.  
  
[Lucifer...] it began as a whisper inside his mind. Lucifer quickly got up off the blood-scarred floor from where he laid and checked the surroundings, to find nothing, of remnants, of the ominous hurricane that he had surely felt, while he was suffering from an unforeseen attack, and his powerful foe, which he was sure who had dealt him his purgatorial state of mind and body. [Lucifer....... join me...] the voice had echoed yet again in Lucifer's now scared mind. He frantically searched for his opponent's location, in hope of finding out how she was talking to him through his mind. The angel of justice knew only one other entity that possessed such ability, and that being held dominion over all. The thought alone brought forth a new emotion in the great Archangel. The emotion, of true horror, and fear. The fear in the Archangels mind was easily ebbing away at Lucifer's sanity. The feeling only intensified when he remembered the blood he had found himself laying in when he had regained consciousness, he had not at any one moment felt his life blood leaving his body, and he knew it was his blood since he had been the only one of the two combatants to have received any sort of wound. Lucifer quickly checked his neck for any sort wound. The Archangels delicate fingers trembled over the two holes on his neck muscles.  
  
Lucifer had prayed to his father that the blood wasn't his, and that his father realised the error in his judgment, in sending his equal into battle, and struck the evil entity down itself "error in judgement? Equal? What blasphemy is this?!?" Lucifer was shocked with what his foul tongue had said, how could he describe himself as his father's equal? {Because you are, mighty Lucifer.......} Lucifer had stop moving, paralysed by the fear and anxiety freely flowing in his immortal veins. The voice sounded like that of a gentle female human, even softer then the great Eve herself, but it appeared to have a hidden quality to it, as if daring him to learn more about her. Lucifer had heard this voice before; the voice had belonged to his foe. This thought had caused a sharp pain, to tediously crawl up and down his body. The pain felt like electricity, numbing the gentle Archangel's feet and hands, causing him to fall face first in the ground. {Lucifer...join me...we are meant to be together...... to do great things} the voice echoed through the halls of Lucifer's mind.  
  
The pain this internal voice was causing was too great for the angel of purity to withstand. With his weakened and pain-laced voice, the Archangel unknowingly uttered his last sentence "who...are...you?" the last vision Lucifer was allowed, was the corpse of his foe, with blood-tainted fangs, and a smile so full of sadistic pleasure, that he felt his mouth cry a silent scream...  
  
{I am you, join me, and we will create what your father truly desires} the Archangel could not move, or speak. His body only ached and scolded the pure angel's mind, as if he was on fire, and the flames, grew an insatiable hunger, feeding off his immortality. As the fallen angel's soul slowly withered and died, God felt the great evil, grow stronger by the second. The Oni-potent knew what happened to have triggered such an apocalyptic event.  
  
The all-knowing grew weak, through his connection to the fallen angel, God felt every ounce of pain that the light of god was feeling. Every fibre of the Oni-potent's body, ached and begged for rest. God feared, for what was to come, would destroy all he had created and loved; the once all-powerful, felt his spirit waning, but refused to give in to the slumber that its body in dreadful need of, knowing full well what would happen if it slept and what happen if it didn't sleep.........  
  
From that moment onwards, Lucifer, the angel of light and truth, was to forever see, feel and know evil's true form. Death, agony and pain would overshadow him, even after the last sun dies and the entire universe begins to fall and crumble, evil will haunt him, no matter where he went. It will forever linger with him. His curse.  
  
The evil in Lucifer had finally won; It had achieved its goal of defeating God's greatest champion, and even better, convinced Lucifer's weak side, that evil was far superior to good, though there was a problem. All though the true angel of might had been defeated, his heart still lived on. The part of Lucifer that believed that his father was the truest depiction of kindness and light, did not die, but fell imprisoned within his own body. The evil was disappointed with itself, being able defeat body, mind and soul, but not the heart; for the heart of the angel could not become corrupt, just overpowered by its other aspects. The evil knew the only way to win was a promise, a promise of dominion over all the lower forms and angels. This was something that Lucifer could not turn down. Power and evil, corrupts all except the heart of pure souls.  
  
A being slowly rose from the ground where it laid unmoving only moments ago. The being which now stood up, slightly hunched over, had an ethereal glow surrounding its demonic features. The entity had six dark, bat like wings coming out of its back. The wings, that belonged, to a foul and evil demon. The eyes portrayed great satisfaction and obvious pleasure at what they had just accomplished. The entity had defeated the most powerful Archangel with such ease that it was child's play.  
  
In a final act before heading off to its final destination, the demon roes to his full height and proclaimed in a voice like thunder that made the heavens shake and God cower "I am REBORN!!!!!!!!!...I am coming for you dear brother, to rob you of your life what you care for the most, YOUR PATHEIC HUMANS!!!!  
  
End flashback  
  
As Lucifer approached the doorway to perfection and his former brethren, they immediately stood to attention readied all of their weapons, as if ordered to prevent from entering. The Archangel who held Longinus appeared to be shaking and was even forcing back tears, not allowing the other angels to see her azure blue eyes freely flow with tears of pain and loss. Her soft fiery hair, held such warmth and gentleness, yet portrayed such power and control; it would have scared the evil, if it didn't already know who this guardian was. This Archangel was known to all as Aggelos. Her rosy red lips looked sweet enough to eat "Lucifer.....why?" the question was barely above a whisper, her voice was trying so hard to hold back the pain and heartache she was feeling, but failed miserably. The tears were free flowing now, and the other angels could no help but watch with shock and open mouths  
  
[You miss your lover, don't you guardian? I can give you the one thing you truly desire......power!!!!!! Join me and you will see things you could never have fathomed, and I will promise to return Lucifer, once I have deprived my brother of his existence] the voice whispered into her mind. She was now sure that, with the promise of Lucifer and power, the angel would be rallied to her side, and help her to fulfil her mission for revenge. The mere thought of the cruel irony of God dieing at the hands of his own creations, nearly drove her into a wild frenzy of screams and fits. Though, she would never give Lucifer back, not with such incredible power running through his soul and body.  
  
At that moment, Lucifer fell on to one knee and clutched his chest, as if his was having a heart attack. The pain was beyond what humans would define as agony, as Lucifer felt heat running through his chest, trying to break out of his shell of a body. The evil in Lucifer was could not even tempt Lucifer's heart with true power, so she willed his heart to lie dormant, as in to prevent further complications. Seeing their opportunity, the guardians of the gates, launched themselves at Lucifer's fallen body. Aggelos silently cried, as she drew closer to the fallen angel, and her lover. "Please forgive me Lucifer......I love you...now and forever" the tears were too painful now, as if each drop of the salty water was acidic, as they slowly corroded away her resolve and sanity while the Longinus grew closer ever closer to his torso. Time seemed to slow down to the dark side of Lucifer, as the rival Archangel was about to impale the fallen angel with the blood-red spear, she decided to have a bit of fun and toy with Lucifer's final shred of sanity. Millimetres before the helix spear penetrated Lucifer's body, Lucifer whipped round his right hand to catch the deadly spear at the last possible second and stop the potential loss of the angelic body.  
  
What everyone saw next was amazing, and yet at the same time, truly horrifying. When Aggelos thrust her body weight forward, in order to propel Longinus into the fallen one's body, Lucifer caught the lance as if it was nothing more then a small rock; after catching the lance, he quickly twisted the angelic weapon, in a bid to wound his opponent. He had succeeded. A loud resounding crack, and cry of pain echoed round the gates of paradise. The female Archangel, fell to the floor in blinding agony, as her right arm had been dislocated from the lighting fast speed of Longinus twisting to the right while she still held a firm grip on it. As she gazed upwards, she could see Lucifer towering over her, with Longinus in his hands, she knew she had lost to him, and she waited to be struck down.  
  
Inside of Lucifer was a great internal war. [Lucifer, kill this bitch! She never loved you! She just used you! Kill her!] [NO! I cannot kill aggelos! I cannot kill her!] [If you do not kill her, I will!!!!!] Lucifer raised the lance as in to prepare to impale his opponent and slowly brung it down on her, but his heart was not going down without a fight. The other angels could not bear to watch their brethren fall in battle, especially to the mightiest Archangel, supposedly the one with the purest soul. Lucifer could see out of the corner of his eye, his brothers and sisters hurtling towards him at usually fast speeds for lowly angels, he quickly knocked out aggelos with the blunt side of the lance, in hopes of savouring her sweet death later. he silently laughed and prepared for a little fun, knowing what was going to happen to these poor fools.  
  
The first angel that fell was the most fortunate, as Lucifer quickly thrusted the helix spear through the mid-section of the angel as the guardian charged towards him. Feathers shot out in every direction as the ethereal being died with a silent scream. As Lucifer slowly extracted the weapon of destruction, with the blood of immortal souls slowly running over its smooth and gentle surface. Lucifer brought the spear's double helix section to his tongue and took great pleasure in slowly licking the blood off Longinus. "YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!" the second being of light and purity last only slightly longer, as instead of charging Lucifer straight on, the angel strafed from side to side, while attempting to gain enough momentum for his two-edged sword. The attempt was futile, as Lucifer grew bored very quickly of watching the angel take his time, and violently decapitated the unwitting angel. One after another, the guardian's numbers quickly dwindled till only two were left, the next angel to fall died very slowly, as Lucifer shredded each limb from their sockets; first to come off was the celestial being's right arm. As the angel cried in purgatory, his crudely removed limb allowed angelic blood to taint the gates of God's realm, while Lucifer lifted the lifeless limb to his mouth and devoured it; muscle, skin, blood and bone were all consumed while the disheartening smirk never left the devil's lips. After the limb was consumed, the angel had already lost most of his blood, as his face was stricken with fear and horror at watching a once pure and innocent soul devour the flesh of an immortal. Lucifer discarded what was left of the appendage and smiled callously down on the one armed angel "Are we gonna finish this dance or what Guardian" Lucifer pulled Longinus into a offensive stance, waiting for the being to foolishly attack  
  
Lucifer, done with the amusement and pleasure of terrifying his pathetic brethren, felt his laughter rise from his stomach, causing him to laugh insidiously, as he watched the guardians of the gates wrench uncontrollably with disgust, he decided on setting about killing the remaining and pathetic excuses for creation. The angel with no right arm ran for his life, hoping to live through this ordeal. The demonic angel was shocked and pleased at such a turn of events. The fallen one threw Longinus at the retreating angel. The unearthly being turned in time to feel a great presence enter his body and rob his soul of its beating heart. The fallen angel left Longinus in the angel to allow the weapon to rest in the blood of an angelic corpse, tainting the weapon to the extent where only 1 with no remorse or guilt can wield the lance. When Lucifer looked to whom the last angel was, an insane laughter rang throughout the cosmos. The evil in Lucifer would take great delight in killing this angel.  
  
Aggelos grudgingly rose from the floor, in hopes that all this was a terrible nightmare. As she gazed towards Lucifer, her heart and soul fell. His once kind and gentle eyes, were full of evil and anger; his soft brown hair, was now rigid and caked with the blood of her fall brothers, and his wings no longer were adorned with ethereal glowing feathers of a pure and innocent soul, they were crimson, as if washed with blood; and where delicate feathers once laid, was now tight skin and bone. The cosmic winds caused the skin on Lucifer's wings to move harshly and violently. What hurt most were the lips. They once were tender lips with a hint of peach, now they had cracked with a shade of crimson, the same crimson of blood.  
  
As Lucifer walked ever closer to Aggelos' barely conscious body, his heart was constantly at war with his body, telling it to stop. The evil within Lucifer merely acted as if Lucifer deserved this cruel and unneeded punishment. Each step Lucifer took was the ringing of Aggelos' knell; Aggelos didn't even put up a fight as Lucifer wrapped his right hand round her tender neck. As her vision started to swim, she gently stroked hic cheek with her tender fingers, and with all of her remaining strength, uttered four small words "Lucifer, I.......love....you" immediately his grip slackened and his eyes glazed over as her soft words rebounded through the corridors of Lucifer's mind. They rang in his ears over and over, as his asked himself the inevitable question "what in gods name have I done?" Lucifer grasped his head with his free hand and began to slowly sob. "Aggelos........." the voice was but a ghost of the true Lucifer, the light of god and the Archangel of power and compassion; it was as if his soul was trying to reach her from beyond the grave as it quietly echoed all around her. What terrified the sombre female, were the tears in his eyes. They were tears of pain, regret and self-loathing "Aggelos...I can not control the darkness that resides within me, I can only hold it off for so long" his voice was growing weaker with each word, his strength and will was failing and dying "you must destroy my body Aggelos, the only way to force the darkness within into eternal slumber is to kill the shell it resides in. kill me Aggelos" Lucifer cried in pain as his mind was being ripped apart [how dare you betray me you pitiful excuse of power! I can give you, all you desire] the evil hissed in his mind. It delivered a powerful attack to Lucifer's soul.  
  
As Lucifer left go of the other Archangel, he almost simultaneously fell onto the crimson floor, preparing himself for the fight with in him. The result of this decisive match would either, prevent the apocalypse and save the cosmos, or herald its destruction and oblivion. Aggelos could only hope that her Archangel of light and love would come through the trial of the cosmos and return to her safely. Fear told her that he wasn't coming back, and that he was lost forever to the evil that had bonded its fate to Lucifer  
  
As Lucifer slowly awoke to pain and discomfort, he was able to remember where he was and what he had set out to do. On the other side of the internal battlefield was the mirror image of the light of God, except this Lucifer held Longinus instead of the Light-bringer, and his wings were bat- like in appearance where the true Lucifer had the wings of a sacred dove. As Lucifer gazed into his mirror's eyes, he could see anger and raw power "YOU FOOL!!!!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THIS BODY IS LOST!?!?!!?!" the evil quickly readied itself for a offensive to rapidly approach "I know what will happen you vile excuse for existence, I would gladly choose the sweet oblivion over accompanying you for the rest of eternity" "Do you truly believe that your lover can destroy this body? Do you remember what you did to Longinus? You tainted it beyond salvation, only we can wield it now!" Lucifer's face dropped as the dire truths of the situation suddenly overwhelmed him.  
  
Aggelos could not free him of this cursed life. "This does not mean I give up yet you foul abomination! I would rather spend a lifetime on Earth with nothing more then pain and sorrow as my only companions, then spend the rest of time with you!" Lucifer allowed himself a silent chuckle as he watched his shadow's features drop "what? You think I would want to spend countless eons willingly with you? I would rather die then be with you!" the last part held such venom that Lucifer was shocked and terrified of himself "the transformation within your soul has already begun; the only way you could ever return to Gods realm is if you spent the remainder of your immortal life on Earth serving justice and protecting the weak or pathetic; either that or defeat me in battle and rob me of my existence, which I know you are not strong to do, oh light of God" the shadow added extra sarcasm to the words light of God as it remembered how their first confrontation had ended. The shadows laugh became merciless as it filled Lucifer's mind, mocking and torturing the Archangel. "I not be able to rob you of your existence, but I can force you to lie dormant oh great evil" immediately the shadow stopped laughing and glared questioningly at Lucifer "what do you intend to do fallen one? There is nothing you can do in here foolish child" "that is very true, there is nothing I can do in here" Lucifer smirked as he readied himself with his Light-bringer  
  
[What on earth is he planning? On this plain of existence, my power is limitless. How can he force me into a dormant state?] Lucifer, seeing his chance went on the offensive and tried remove he shadow's head; the evil, anticipating this move rolled around the great ethereal being had shifted its weight forward, preparing to destroy Lucifer's mental manifestation. Lucifer's technique grew sloppy and more careless as he grew more fatigued with every swing of his long-sword, [I must hold on just a little longer......] Lucifer could feel his brow drip with precipitation as he watched his shadow smirk "I guess its time for a bit of Lucifer......" the shadow dropped the helix spear and began a vicious and one-sided immortal contest  
  
Lucifer's slowly raised his battle-scarred body to its clumsy feet. His eyes held much pain as he began to pant heavily from the intense trials he had to endure, both mental and psychical; when the evil held control, all impure wounds he had suffered almost simultaneously closed from when they had opened. Without the evil within him having current dominion over his body, the wounds slowly reopened, leaving painful cuts and gashes all over his body, and his neck scar had started to bleed. With his lifeblood quickly leaving him, he set about attaining his goal. He walked over to the angel whose arm he had digested earlier and removed Longinus from the pool of angelic blood it laid in. The unholy weapon was incredibly heavy. Lucifer turned towards the realm of God and silently spoke "please father, give me the strength I need". The Archangel's strength and will was leaving him even more rapidly then before, he willed his right hand to raise itself and prepared for the pain to come, as he took one last look at the unnatural creation, that laid in his right hand, he saw it glow ever so slightly with a white light. "Thank you father......".  
  
For the second time in that cosmic day, all feel silent as not a single breathe was took in or released, and all watched with worry and anxiety dancing clearly upon their faces. Moments later a cry of release and freedom was heard all over the universe. It truly was a dark day indeed, a dark day filled tragedy and pain. Aggelos hastily ran over to catch the fallen angel's body.  
  
Moments before  
  
Inside Lucifer's mind, the shadow was breaking every bone in the manifestation of Lucifer's body. "Why don't you put up a fight? I know you can do better then this" "for some who claims to be my father's power and knowledge, you are either very unperceptive of what is going on around you, or you are ignorant of what goes on around you, you are not unstoppable" this snide comment earned Lucifer a broken and bloody nose "once I'm done with ripping you apart Lucifer, I'm gonna treat your girlfriend like the slut she is, and once I'm done with her, I'll gut her like I did with the others" the shadow howled with pleasure and awaited for Lucifer's response; instead of seeing anger or hatred playing across the Archangel's face, it saw that accursed smirk plastered on his face that had been there since the shadow had been beating him and breaking "you will never get the chance to touch her you scum, it is over" the angel of might paused before continuing, hoping to savour every last moment "you have lost"  
  
The shadow punched Lucifer in the gut, causing Lucifer to double over in pain, the shadow's right hand raised to shoulder height and spoke "Your last sight will be of your girlfriend being raped and murdered before your very eyes" when the shadow was done, the Longinus flew to his raised hand and rested quite comfortably, in high hope of tasting more angelic blood. The evil used its incredible power to return to the realm of the living while at the same time, be ready to kill Lucifer's inner ego. The evil used the angels of light eyes in time to see Lucifer impale himself with the Longinus. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! How? How could you hide what you were doing?" the shadows form collapsed onto the floor, before returning to its original from, a shapeless mass. The evil slowly left Lucifer's shell and went to the centre of Gods blue planet for rest [when I awaken Archangel, I will have my revenge on you and your lover, that much I can and will promise]  
  
Present  
  
"Aggelos, are you there?" the dying angel was looking all around, hoping for any sign that his love had not left his side during his first and probably last hardship. "I'm here Lucifer. You won, you......." "No, I didn't win my love, I only forced the evil to lie dormant for a time". As Lucifer closed his eyes for a breath, he saw visions of the same shadow that he fought only moments ago in the realm of the Archangel's mind; the shadow was in a valley where a vast city laid. Thousands upon thousands of lights ran through the city, acting as the lifeblood for this advanced city. The clouds above were a dark grey, as rain slowly bashed against the Earth below. The angel of kindness and love saw mass death and destruction wherever the shadow walked. Behind it were vast armies of what appeared to be weaker forms of the shadow. Each entity was more absurd and grotesque then the last; each form of corruption and mockery of nature was bigger, stronger and more agile then its predecessor; A foul and distasteful war cry left the shadow's cracked and blood soaked lips, allowing the many legions from the infernal pit to advance on the unsuspecting humans, allowing the many demons to do what they do with the weak-minded men and women.  
  
As the vision went on, the shadow howled at the pleasure it was gaining from the soon-to-be-occurring slaughter, and then, out of nowhere a light from the heavens parted the black storm clouds that beated down mercilessly upon the vulnerable mud and clay below. The light took on the form of Lucifer as he is now, though this Lucifer looked gentler and younger then as he was now; the wings wrapped round the air majestically, causing all to feel it, have their breath taken away; the hair grew till it reached just below the shoulders, where its colour remained a constant gentle hazelnut brown. The shadow snarled, as it knew what and who the unearthly being was. The shadow spat vehemently at the floor where the light stood, "you are the last of your weak kind, Archangel I will be infamous for killing the first and last of your race, you pathetic excuse for power". The light said and did nothing, just staring down his opponent, as he was nothing more then a five-year-old, with a big toy, that wanted to show off. What were most captivating about this younger incarnation of Lucifer were the eyes. The eyes were a midnight blue shade; any who dared to look into them would fall for eternity as they held such pain, mystery, but importantly, kindness and compassion. The final part of the vision was when the young Archangel fell upon the floor; his face was lacking any of the stress lines it held earlier. The face looked content and at peace, as if released of cruel and vile shackles that had tormented him for so long. From his almost delicate and soft lips, fell three words "it...is......done". The dying Archangel unwillingly opened his eyes, as he knew he had to tell Aggelos of what he had seen in the prophetic dream. He spoke slowly, as not to forget or destroy any important detail "the evil shall awaken from its slumber, with many legions of foul beasts following its conquest for death and blood, many shall fall to the new evil, many innocent lives will be lost to this new evil" "my love, how do you............" "All will appear lost as the evil will begin its conquest in a advanced city, where the lights that constantly move, act as lifeblood for the city. Then, from the heavens above, the last of the Archangels shall descend to do combat with the shadow and his legions" Lucifer had no control what he was saying, he had realised he interrupted her but he must finish lest the cosmos fall under a dark day "do you how to prevent the deaths of the other Archangels? Lucifer? Can you hear me?" her voice was growing painfully loud and overwhelmed with emotion. "The last Archangel shall have my body and power my love, for the last Archangel appears to be a human incarnate of me. Please descend from the heavens and protect my mortal life when I am reborn Aggelos, promise m........." the angel of might did not finish his sentence, as he used all his strength to foretell the prophecy of evil, and his rebirth into mortal life. "I promise you my fallen love, I shall protect you on earth and we shall in love again, that much I have no doubt in" the remaining combatant of the tragic battle quietly sobbed over the loss of her love and guardian angel.  
  
Death was a release for Lucifer that fateful day.  
  
-end of chapter 2  
  
I am so sorry it took so long to get out, I've had a serious case of a writers block with this chapter, and school with GCSE's doesn't exactly go easy on you either. Reviews and flames are appreciated, so long as they constructive flames. The next chapter I start from the beginning of NGE, there will be some OC but don't freight, these moments will only occur due to certain variables.  
  
Til next time 


	3. Chapter 3

Afternoon everybody! I would just like to say something before any attempts are made at my life are made notices a few people are holding up guns and begins to sweat first of all I would like to apologise to the people who have waited EXTREMELY patiently for my update (which has taken over a year to get out) and that if you are displeased with me and/ or the update even in the slightest then send me an e-mail worthy of making me soil myself to my new e-mail address doubts he should have said that I would also like to say that this chapter is basically a retelling of episode one with a few "tweaks" added for good measure…anyways I better get this update and MANY more done to make up for the very long wait

Disclaimer; I have never owned NGE or nor will I ever, because if I did I would probably would have Misato give me a back massage drools slightly at the thought of extra curricular activities ON WITH THE SHOW!

Tokyo 2- 2004 

The sky cried silently, as water drizzled over the metropolis of technology and man; people ran for shelter as the tears of Mother Nature washed over the city. The heavens wept not for the loss of half of the human species, not due to the knowledge that mankind was nearing it's end, but because of what was happening at that particular moment. Everyone was inside, safe and warm except for two people, a boy and his father. Both were deeply scarred with the loss of a loved one…both was meant to change the course of mankind….

"Get away from me petulant child" whispered the father, although the child could clearly hear him through the relentless assault of gentle tears. The father's features were set in stone, as his face showed no trace of pain and malice; his attire suited that of a man whose job was to destroy hope and happiness, as his black coat whipped around him ominously and his eyes were colder and emptier then a hollow dome. He gazed at the child before him with nothing but an impassive stare…he didn't want to look after such a freak of humanity…for the child wasn't even human the father dropped a bag, containing al of the child's possessions and walked away

"Daddy please don't leave me!" wept the boy. For his age he was rather tall and his features portrayed that he was going to turn into a handsome boy as he grew up, for his short brown hair seemed unruly and untameable, even with the rain mercilessly pounding against his head; his face was soft and gentle, maintaining the innocence of a little boy, but his eyes were the most endearing part of him, as they shone a brilliant midnight blue, even in the rain. He gazed at his father and tried to catch up to as he ran towards him, but fell over and damaged his leg. The boy wept even harder and screamed at the top of his lungs "FATHER!"

Tokyo 3- 10 years later 

He pulled himself out of that horrible memory, as lately he had nightmares of the day his father abandoned him, how his guardians found him in the pouring rain with a damaged leg and took him straight home, smacking him for getting blood on the carpet and sending him straight to his new room without any food. He didn't need to relive his past while he was awake, as he did enough of it while he was asleep. The weather today was unusual to say the least, as there were dark storm clouds over the boy's head but there was no rain or thunderstorms in sight, and there were howling winds yet no sign of hurricanes or tornadoes. He went towards a phone booth to contact his ride when he heard sirens blazing around him and a message "Today at 12:30pm, a special state of emergency is being declared for the entire central Kanto region, with the Tokai district at the epicentre, please evacuate to your nearest shelter…I repeat" he tried the phone booth and put the receiver back down "Well that does explain the phones and the lack of people" for as the boy looked around him, he saw empty cars being left in the middle of the road, bags of shopping on the floor having being dropped haphazardly on the floor and allowing their contents to ooze all over the pavement. The city resembled a ghost town he had once seen in a pre-second impact horror movie once, as there were no people around and no sign of life.

The boy himself was rather tall for the age of 14, reaching an impressive 6foot height while his eyes shone the magnificent blue that they always have, since the day of his birth. Otherwise he appeared to be normal with a skinny frame and a meek composure, pertaining the outer appearance of a person who wasn't very good at socialising. He looked down at the picture he got with his father's invitation, and blushed softly at the image of the beautiful woman in the picture, although it would be more accurate to say that 60 of his blood was rushing into his face.

Before he could comment on the might fine "view" he was being given, he felt a shiver run down his spine as if he was being watched. He quickly turned around to see a pretty girl, round about his age with short azure hair, staring right at him with her deep crimson eyes, as if trying to penetrate the deepest pits of his soul and discover who he truly is. As he made a step towards her he heard a violent explosion right behind and saw something, which terrified him to the bones….

No more then 500feet away was a monstrosity of nature, a being the size of a skyscraper walking gracefully, his bird-like face being attached to its chest and having what appeared to be black lances where it's elbows should be. It continued to walk onwards, ignoring the countless UN planes and choppers and letting bombardment after bombardment of missiles hit it squarely in the chest, where a red orb shone with an ethereal glow and pulsated, just like a human heart. The beast contained to walk and ignored the army's attempts to destroy it as if they were nothing more then insects and casually waved one of his limbs, a grotesque abomination of a hand with 3 claws for fingers, each the length of a bus and dragged a hand down the air in front of it, as if trying to tear the very space before it. Before the boy could even think to question the beast's actions he felt the howling winds pick up strength making it almost impossible to stand on his own two feet and noticed that the UN machinery were also having difficulty maintaining their position. A horrible wailing pierced the very atmosphere and saw what seemed to be a rip in the air, crackling dark lighting with red and black energy swirling menacingly around the tear and witnessed what appeared to be at least 20 miniature copies of the beast but had wings and were the size of normal people, shooting out of the rift and staring at the being which brought them here. The beast's eyes, or what appeared to be it's eyes light up a dark red and pointed it's right arm towards the UN planes and choppers, and before the UN could even respond, the mini beasts began to rip and tear at the machines, causing countless explosions in mid-air, just like a fireworks show only instead of beautiful multi-coloured sparks, bodies and limbs were descending gracelessly with crimson rain not fair behind.

The boy watched as a wreckage of one of the UN planes landing no 10feet away from him and turned around in time to quickly see a car zooming right in front of him, with the beautiful lady who he had been waiting for, for 40minutes in the drivers seat, obviously either an amateur driver or a nutter…the boy didn't want to guess which one and heard her faintly say over the explosions before jumping in the passenger seat "sorry about being late, had to get my hair just right". As the boy shut the door firmly behind him, he felt the car lurch forward, signalling they were already going at 3 times the normal speed limit away from the scene of pure carnage, as the UN tried to repel the mini beasts and were quickly failing as their numbers were rapidly falling due the agility and strength of the demonic beings, allowing the monstrosity of nature to continue it's steady pace in the direction which the car was headed. "Just what are those things?2 whispered the boy in awe as he could still hear the explosions after 20minutes of insane driving

"The main one is known as an angel…. the mini one's are unknown to us still, but are somehow linked to the angel"

"ANGEL! As in messengers of God kind of Angel?" shouted the boy, obviously blown away with the information, as opposed to the idea of such demonic atrocities being named after creatures of light and purity…

"well not exactly messengers of God anymore…"whispered the lady in a furtive tone, before changing into an extremely bouncy and playful tone "HEY THERE MY NAME IS MISATO KATSURAGI, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME MASTER IF YOU WANT" winking playfully and smiling wickedly as the boy blushed while trying to hide his mini tent, due to the thought of being at the mercy of this ravishing woman

"hello miss Katsuragi...m-m-my name is Shinji Ikari and KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD" screaming his head off and pointing at the impending car right in front of them

"Oops sorry Shinji-kun" smiled Misato as she lazily span the driving wheel, causing the car to rapidly swerve and miss impending death by inches "just where did you learn to drive?" asked Shinji with what could have been considered a sly smile, if it wasn't for the fact that for the next 10minutes he was very close to pissing himself 3 times in a row, teaching him a valuable lesson…NEVER PISS A CHICK OFF!

"Hey Miss Katsuragi…

"Just Misato is fine Mr Ikari" she winked playfully at him, expecting Shinji to blush intensely

"Why are the remaining UN planes flying away?" Misato unnaturally quickly span the car around to face the fleeing reinforcements, and noticed a brilliant star falling from the heavens

"SHINJI GET DOWN!" Misato maternally pounced on Shinji in an effort to protect him, not realising that in pouncing on Shinji, she had fulfilled what many men would consider to be the perfect beginning to a steamy session. All Shinji remembered next, besides the feel of Misato's…. assets was hearing an immense explosion, violent screeching and feeling the car being flipped no less then fifteen times. Shinji opened his eyes to see a mushroom rising from the area where the falling star had landed while hearing Misato whisper subconsciously "the UN are such fools… they should know that an N2 mine won't kill the angel… unless they were trying to destroy the smaller creatures, I wonder what's happening at HQ" "was she serious?" thought Shinji "how could the angel survive while being at the epicentre of the blast?"

NERV HQ- present time 

"Did you see that Gendo Ikari? Shouted one of the generals, sitting in a raised platform with four other generals. The one that shouted appeared to be the youngest, who seemed no younger then his early 30's, with his features showing that he used no restraint in his voice to express how proud he was with what they had achieved… something which was meant to be impossible "THAT'S the power of our N2 mines" he sneered widely " we have no need for YOUR evas" placing a great amount of emphasis on the word "your" "will you sit down borace!" whispered the one beside him, who seemed to what people would expect to have a general look like "you're making a complete prat of yourself"

"No I will not sit!" shouted the young insubordinate, who harboured a great hatred for the commander of NERV, like all people. "You… Gendo Ikari" pointing and shaking violently at the man sat in front of him, even though the commander's back was turned "have complained from the very beginning that the UN's weaponry would be no match for the angels…well look how wrong you….."

"Continuing radio-wave interference from the explosion sir…we're still waiting for target destruct confirmation" shouted a male technician from his station, his face illuminated by different colours while his fingers moved swiftly along the keyboard in front of him

"surely you jest? With a blast of that magnitude, can there be any doubt?" firmly stated Borace, who was beginning to visibly calm down, in the full knowledge that he had proven Gendo Ikari wrong, even though no-one payed attention to him when he asked his rhetorical question.

A loud beeping noise, on the monitor in front of everyone's view, proved to all that what seemed logically impossible had occurred "We have high energy readings from ground zero!" shouted the same technician from earlier "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" shouted Borace, pure disbelief evident within his voice while Gendo Ikari, merely allowed a ghost of a victorious smile on his face, as it disappeared quicker then it appeared. On the monitor in front on everyone on the bridge, a grotesque picture of the angel in a twisted fetal position, its arms lightly singed and his face leaking with purple blood, although on the whole undamaged, with it's miniature copies continously circling it, appearing to be no more damaged then the angel.

The entire crew gasped in horror as the angel tore a second hole in the sky, the same dark lighting with the same shimmer of twisted power revolving around the tear. The mini angels swooped into the hole, and before the deck's very eyes, the angel began to heal all the damage I had suffered, and yet it appeared even stronger then before as now the angel's arms were swelling with muscle and the face gaining a mouth with powerful scissor-like teeth. The angel howled in ecstasy as thunder and lightening began to circle the beast, like a protective ring and effectively destroying anything around it.

"Damn it! We used our ultimate trump card! Sacrificed a whole city for nothing!"

"This is no angel…."softly spoke the general beside Borace

The general on the opposite end of Borace slammed his fist maddeningly into the desk "it's a demon" the jabbering of the generals was broken with the ringing of a phone, with the general in the middle who hadn't said a single word up until now picking up the phone and nodding his head once, exposing his thin and greying hair, evidently beginning the oldest one "understood" was all that could be heard before the phone was placed back on the receiver and the eldest general spoke with a tone of melancholy and finality "we had word from HQ that operation control is being transferred to NERV……I'll be frank Ikari, our services have been completely undermined with the threat of the angels" the general paused and saw the commander of NERV swivel in his seat and faced the eldest general "do you honestly believe you can succeed in a situation where the UN has failed magnificently?

The response was immediate, as Gendo stood to his full height, pushed his infamous tinted glasses all the way up the bridge of his nose and spoke very clearly "This is the sole reason why NERV exists general"

**Back on the surface**

A horrible silence fell over the car as thunder and lighting began to fall purposefully from the heavens, surrounding the angel with what appeared to be a protective barrier, allowing it to regenerate at a comfortable pace. Shinji could only watch on, as the city was being relentlessly torn apart, as the lighting grew to violent levels and began to randomly lash out at the city, destroying anything within it's path. Suddenly Shinji tried to fight something deep within him…. Something that greatly scared him, as he wanted to face this "angel" head on and kill it, remove its spirit and send it to the deepest pits of Tartoras…but he was only human, how could he kill an angel?

"Hey kiddo…cheer up" Misato smiled weakly and was found to have a lone tear in her eye, possibly thinking the same thing that Shinji was…as he had heard screams coming from where the lighting had been striking "here read up" Misato threw Shinji a black entombed book with red tape around it, preventing it from being opened with big black letters "FOR YOUR EYES ONLY" "NERV… my father's organization, I bet he only called me because he needs me for something" Shinji adopted a sneer that made him appear malicious and unforgiving and remembered why he originally came "looks like you don't get on with your father too…you're a lot like me" she laughed angelically. Shinji couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked when she smiled and laughed honestly…it wasn't fake or flirtatious…it was the real her he was seeing. "Hey Misato… do you know why my father has summoned here and now? When we're under attack from angels" Shinji found it very difficult to call them angels, for some reason feeling a great injustice; for the first time Misato seemed completely caught off-guard and spoke with what appeared to be pure honesty "I… don't know Shinji" she smiled softly and started to take off her earrings, although she didn't look any less beautiful "maybe you should ask him for yourself"

All thoughts of Misato were wiped clean from Shinji's mind as he saw the elevator which the blue Renault was being hoisted on, was coming to a light at the end of a long tunnel and suddenly, his eyes were full to the brim of technology and nature being entwined in such a beautiful fashion, as a steel pyramid engraved with NERV's symbol, sat right beside an expansive lake surrounded on all sides with a forest the size which Shinji had never seen before. "Woah… a real life Geofront!" moaned Shinji

"Yes Shinji, this is a Geofront, the fortress for all of mankind and the keystone of our resurrection from the second impact" recited Misato, as if she had spent hours memorizing every line, sentence and paragraph of the black book in Shinji's lap.

NERV HQ 

Three doctors and two nurses had surrounded a young girl on a stretcher. The girl in question was no older then 14, wearing numerous bandages around her upper torso, face, arms and lower legs. The doctors around the teenage continously checked her vitals, making sure she was still stable, while the nurses double checked her IV feed and made sure the doctors hadn't screwed up anywhere " the pilot has suffered severe injuries" called the doctor pulling the stretcher towards the ER "there's a possibility of a splenic rupture" called one nurse who was monitoring the girl very attentively

Elsewhere within NERV HQ 

"The UN forces are exhausted" spoke an elderly man, looking no younger then early 50's late 40's, his grey hair was neatly combed and his attire suggested that even though he was aged, he was powerful and to be respected "what are we to do Ikari" the aged spoke again "Evangelion unit zero is under cyrostatis……"

"We simply have to reinitialise unit one then" spoke Gendo

"That's IMPOSSIBLE Ikari! We have no pilot for the test type and besides…it takes a unique person to pilot the test type…even Rei hasn't been able to activate unit 01" spoke the elderly man with a tone of sheer shock

"Do not concern yourself commander Fuyutsuki" whispered Ikari, although Fuyutsuki could clear him "A spare pilot is arriving as we speak" for as Gendo had said this, a monitor could be seen with Shinji and Misato entering NERV HQ…

**Elsewhere within NERV HQ (part 2)**

"hey Misato, haven't we already walked around this spot for the fourth time?" Shinji attentively asked, after remembering what happened last time he criticised Misato. Misato gave him a hard stare and consulted the map in front of her with "WC" clearly marked on it. Shinji knew they were lost, and that they had already been here four times previously because they kept coming across the same guard at the same point. Misato put this down to the guard having the ability to teleport wherever he wanted… Shinji thought that Misato just can't read a map "it must be around here somewhere" Misato whispered to herself

"You're late captain Katsuragi" Misato and Shinji turned to see a middle-aged blonde woman wrapped up in a lab coat, while wearing a short skirt and a white blouse underneath, stepping of a elevator not ten feet away. The woman appeared to be greatly upset

"Umm sorry Ritsu…. still haven't got the layout of this place worked out"

"You're so late CAPTAIN…" a great amount of emphasis was placed on captain

"That I was sent to collect you... you know we don't have the personnel or the time to mess around with such nonsense" calmly spoke Ritsu, even it appeared she seemed more intimidating when she was calm then when she would be venting her emotions.

The woman called Ritsu noticed Shinji behind Misato and smiled somewhat softly at him "So you must be one of the third children perhaps?"

"Hello there, my name is Ikari Shinji and its an honour to meet you" Shinji bowed deeply, a sign of respect for his elders. " Ooooo Misato, I see you found a charming young man" Ritsu chuckled slightly to herself and bow formally for Shinji "Hello Shinji, my name is Akagi Ritsuko, I am from the first engineering division, supervisor of project E"

"Come on along Shinji…"Ritsuko seemed to hesitate before continuing "There's something I want to show you before you meet face to face with your father"

"Something to show ME?" Shinji couldn't hide his surprise at her proposition but obediently followed Ritsuko into the elevator from which the beautiful lady had emerged. Shinji turned around to face Misato, and saw her looking perplexed and…. scared?

10Minutes later, deeper within the bowels of NERV HQ 

Shinji, Misato and Ritsuko entered what appeared to be a huge storage house, where light was non-existent and all Shinji could hear was the heavy breathing of the two females behind him "why is it so dark?" Shinji meekly enquired. A click could be heard, lights blazed in Shinji's eyes, temporarily blinding him. As Shinji began to adjust to the new lighting, he was barely able to suppress a gasp of horror, as before him, was pool of crimson fluid, which could have been mistaken for blood yet this was the most startling object within the vicinity; a huge purple head, with a horn mounted on the forehead was protruding out of the blood-like lake; the face appeared demonic with jaws used to tear metal with ease, eyes as dark and empty as the deepest abyss, swallowing anything drawn into it and yellow scars along the eye sockets, as if this being was built only to destroy…this was a monster. Before Shinji knew what he was doing, he walked up to the head and began to stroke the nearest part of it, yet he couldn't help but feel that if he weren't careful, this titan of metal and anarchy would devour him.

"This Shinji is a man-made battle weapon, built solely for the purpose to fight and destroy the angels…this is artificial human Evangelion"

"This thing can kill an angel?" Shinji once again couldn't control himself, and gazed at the beast with a newfound fear and respect. As Shinji's mind began to quickly put the pieces together he whispered softly to himself "Is this what my father has been spending so much time developing?"

"Correct" spoke a voice colder then ice and harder then steel. "It's been a while…" once again spoke the voice Shinji knew all too well. Shinji found himself rhythmically clenching and unclenching his fist, feeling pure rage seeping into his veins and destroying what shred of humanity he had within himself "YOU BASTARD! YOU LEFT ME AS A CHILD WITH PEOPLE WHO SHOWED ME NO LOVE AND WORTH!" Shinji had lost all self-restraint and began to speak his mind, allowing all his thoughts and bitter memories to gain dominance over him " YOU CONDEMMED ME TO A LIFE OF NEGLECT AND PAIN! I HATE YOU" no longer could he hold himself straight and began to shudder, wave after wave of pain and hatred shook his body and began to cry with self-loathing and exhaustion.

"I have called you third child because I have a purpose for you…you are going to get in the Evangelion and kill the angel" this was too much for Shinji; he knew his father never loved him, his father had discarded him as if he was nothing more then a spare tool, to be thrown away when no longer desired. "Wait a moment commander!" Shinji jumped out of his skin, as he had forgotten about Misato, her face was etched with worry and utter disbelief "it took even Rei seven months just to synchronise enough with her Evangelion just to a hand! A boy who's just around today? It's IMPOSSIBLE!" she appeared to be tittering on the edge of stability and looked to be hiding a newfound disgust for the commander of NERV.

"For now, all he has to do is sit in her… I don't expect anymore from the third child for now" the way Gendo talked was that Shinji didn't even exist in front of him "But commander…"

"Captain, our overriding priority at the moment is to halt and repel angel with any means available to me" Ritsuko interrupted Misato and continued to speak before Misato could begin to argue, "In order to accomplish that goal, it is imperative that we load SOMEONE into the bio-weapon Evangelion, no matter who it is… someone who may be able to synchronise to some extent with the unit" she spoke with an air of finality and looked Misato directly in the eyes "However captain, we are open to alternatives if any can be suggested". Misato at the moment loathed Ritsuko to the point of wanting to rip her vile tongue out of her mouth and ram it down the commander's mouth, effectively choking him and ridding Ritsuko the ability to speak. Misato's silent defeat was all Ritsuko needed to smile victoriously and grasp Shinji firmly by the shoulder and move him in the direction behind the Evangelion, yet for some reason the boy wouldn't move "Shinji…it is critical that you get in the Evangelion and defeat the angel"

"You don't care what happens to me…" Shinji seemed to be whispering to him, contemplating something, and before anyone knew what was happening, Shinji pulled himself from Ritsuko's grip and began shout at the top of his lungs "YOU DON'T CARE IF I DIE, TRYING TO KILL THAT ANGEL! YOU DON'T CARE IF MY LIFE IS THROWN AWAY! WHY DID YOU CALL ME?"

"I summoned you because you're the best candidate that we have" spoke Gendo as calmly and gracefully as always. This drove Shinji berserk with hatred and loathing "no…you're the only candidate we have…" the correction only seemed to heighten Shinji's rage; Shinji looked directly at his bastard father spoke as calmly and steadily as his father "You can take the angel, the Evangelion and shove them both right up your ass…I won't get in that beast and throw away my life for someone who doesn't care for me" Shinji found himself still speaking calmly yet his hand was clenching and unclenching at an even more rapid pace. "If that is your choice then leave, I have no time for a petulant child who always runs away" Shinji saw his father speak to a monitor and hear him say "sensei, wake Rei up and get her suited up for launch, the spare is useless"

"Can we use her commander?" spoke Fuyutsuki

"She's not dead yet"

"Understood" the monitor closed down automatically after being used and Gendo began to sneer at his son before him " go home child… cowards are useless in a fight where man's future is at stake"

"Recalibrate unit 01 for Rei and prepare for launch" shouted Ritsuko at numerous tech support crew who had watched the sour reunion. People began to move efficiently and in a collective manner, like ants in a colony, all working towards one goal set by the queen ant. Shinji couldn't help but hang his head in suffering, he knew that his father didn't really want or need him, they already had a replacement prepped and ready to launch, although Shinji shivered when his father said "she isn't dead yet". What condition did the replacement have to be in for the commander of NERV to say that?

As Shinji turned towards the exit, he saw what appeared to be a stretcher with medical staff surrounding what appeared to be a pale corpse…was his father sentencing someone to death just because he had said no? "Rei, the replacement is redundant…you will pilot Evangelion unit 01 and destroy the angel on the surface" whispered Gendo in what could have been a paternal tone, if it wasn't for the fact that he was killing her with the order. Shinji turned to face the girl on the stretcher and couldn't believe what he saw; lying on the people carrier was a girl no older then 14, her short blue hair was matter with blood and sweat yet it could be seen that the doctors were trying to clean her up; both of her arms and her left eye had been bandaged up and saw that a IV feed was still attached to her.

As she began to get up, Shinji felt a huge earthquake, so powerful it was causing the skylights to fall from the ceiling and hit the bridge which Shinji and the others were on "the angel must have discovered our location" for no sooner had Gendo said that, that a second, far more powerful earthquake shook the ground beneath their feet with such intensity, that all of the lights fell, and Shinji saw the girl fall off, unsupervised as her medical crew had abandoned their post long ago and begin to slide into the pool of blood; Shinji ran as fast as he could and scooped the wounded girl up in his arms, unfortunately not realising that a skylight was plummeting towards him and the damaged beauty. Shinji looked up in time to see the skylight being violently deflected by a hand, which had risen out of the lake and assumed that the Evangelion had saved him, yet before he could thank every deity in known existence, he heard the girl in his arms cry in pain; the terrified boy gazed at his blood-coated hand and began to chant softly to himself "I mustn't run away… I mustn't run away… I mustn't run away…I won't run away"

"Do you see the situation for what it is now Shinji? We need you..." Shinji turned around to see Misato towering over him, gazing at him softly and weakly

"If YOU don't pilot the Eva, that injured, dying girl in your arms will be forced to die needlessly, when someone stronger and more able then her simply turned his back on the world…" Misato crouched beside Shinji and grasped his shoulder, yet her grip wasn't firm or demanding like Ritsuko's…it was loving and protective "but Misato, he doesn't care for me…"

"You knew from the very beginning Shinji that it wasn't going to be happy family reunion, you're not that stupid or slow-minded" she spoke more harshly then earlier, yet her soft grip never left his consciousness " you knew there was a reason to come Shinji…you knew something had to be done…are you planning to leave, never knowing why you bothered to come in the first Shinji?" he tone was going desperate yet Misato forced back the tears; she knew she was getting through to him, he just needed a further push…

"Don't waste your time on him captain Katsuragi…he's a lost cause," Gendo revealed a ghost of a grin before continuing to speak "if you're going to leave then don't dawdle…GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

. He gazed at his father with unbridled fury, and then looked down at the girl in his arms, her breathing was ragged and her blood was leaving her body. He spoken unevenly, trying to fight back tears of self-disgust "I'll do it commander…I'll pilot the Evangelion…"

END

Ooooooooooooooooo who would have thought it? Shinji has some balls after all lol. I am so sorry once again and I apologise deeply that it's taken so long for it to come out. Send all your thoughts, ideas and constructive flames to my new e-mail address (its at the top near the disclaimer) and I hope to have the next update done in 2weeks tops

Next chapter will be "Rebirth of the fallen", where Shinji gets into the Evangelion, fights Sachiel the 3rd angel and discovers more about himself. For a little twist he makes a new friend and meets a cute girl (a cookie will be rewarded to whoever guesses correctly)

Until next time!


End file.
